gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed and published by Sega, in partnership with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and NetherRealm Studios. It will be the 5th installment in the Sega Superstars series. Plot While devising a plan to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman from the Sega Universe accidentally comes into contact with Lex Luthor from the DC Universe. Summoning the villains from their respective universes, they establish a fighting tournament with the intention from conquering both universes. It's up to the Justice League and Sega heroes to put a stop to Luthor and Eggman's plan before it's too late. Meanwhile, however, a mysterious figure comes accross the remains of a destroyed experiment and rebuilds it with the intention of destroying both universes. Characters DC #Superman (Clark Joseph "Kal-El" Kent) #Batman (Bruce Wayne) #Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira) #Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) #The Flash (Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen) #Shazam (William Joseph "Billy" Batson) #Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) #Aquaman (Arthur "Orin Alton-Son" Curry) #Green Arrow (Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen) #Nightwing (Richard John "Dick" Grayson) #Raven (Rachel Roth) #Cyborg (Victor "Vic" Stone) #The Joker #Catwoman (Selina Kyle) #Deathstroke (Slade Joseph Wilson) #Doomsday #Bane #Harley Quinn (Harleen Francis Quinzel) #Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) #Ares #(Thaal) Sinestro #Black Adam (Teth-Adam) #Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) #Lobo #Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) #General Zod (Dru-Zod II) #Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) #Zatanna (Zatara) #Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Drake-Lance) #Red Tornado (John "Reddy" Smith) #Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) #Etrigan (Jason Blood) #Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) #Captain Atom (Nathanial Christopher "Nate" Adam) #Krypto the Superdog #Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) #Copperhead #Dr. Polaris (Neal Emerson) #Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) #Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) #Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) #Gypsy (Cynthia Mordeth) #Ocean Master (Orm Marius) #Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassin) #Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) #Big Barda (Free) #Hawkman (Katar Hol) #Static (Vergil Ovid Hawkins) #Firestorm (Ronald "Ronnie" Roy Raymond) #The Creeper (Jack Ryder) #Gentleman Ghost (James Craddock) #Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) #Firefly (Ted Carson) #Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) #Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) #Robin (Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake) #Starfire (Koriand'r) #Beast Boy (Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan) #Jonah (Woodson) Hex #Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian) #Vigilante (Dorian Chase) #Ra's al Ghul #Captain Cold (Leonard "Len" Snart) #Anarky (Lonnie Machin) #Gorilla Grodd #Brainiac (Vril Dox) #Clock King #Poison Ivy (Pamela Lillian Isley) #Devastation #The Riddler (Edward Nygma) #(Victor) Zsasz #Two-Face (Harvey Dent) #Steel (John Henry Irons) #Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) #Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) #The Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) #Black Mask (Roman Sionis) #Agent Orange (Larfleeze) #Terra #S.T.R.I.P.E. (Patrick Dugan) #Huntress (Helena Rosa Bertinelli) #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Despero #Clayface (Basil Karlo) #Atrocitus (Atros) #Black Manta (David) #Circe #Red Hood (Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd) #(Alexander) "Lex" Luthor (Sub-Boss) #Darkseid (Uxas) (Final Boss) #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (Guest Character) Sega #Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) #Genghis Bahn III (Fighting Vipers) #Ulala (Space Channel 5) #Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Nights (Nights into Dreams...) #Bayonetta (Bayonetta) #Amigo (Samba de Amigo) #AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) #Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) #Shadow Yamato (Eternal Champion) #Beat (Jet Set Radio) #Jack Cayman (MadWorld) #Tillis (Buning Rangers) #Sam Gideon (Vanquish) #Gillius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) #Jeffry McWild (Virtua Fighter) #Arle Nadja (Modou Monogatari/''Puyo Puyo'') #Zobio (The House of the Dead) #Neff (Altered Beast) #Joe Musashi (Shinobi) #Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) #Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) #Zephyr (Rosonance of Fate) #Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) #Ethan Thomas (Condemned) #Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) #Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid/''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'') #Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) #Sir Tongara "Pepper" de Pepperochau III (Clockwork Knight) #Nagi Hojo (Last Bronx) #Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge) #Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) #B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) #Chomp (Dinosaur King) #Toma (Shining) #Josh (Rise of Nightmares) #Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles) #Pudding (Space Channel 5) #Pengo (Pengo) #Riela Marceris (Valkyria Chronicles) #Cyrille (Shining) #Prince Ali (Beyond Oasis) #Chaz Ashley (Phantasy Star) #Bruno Dellinger (Dynamite Cop) #Alis Landale (Phantasy Star) #Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) #Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) #Ristar the Shooting Star (Ristar) #Ash (Hell Yeah! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit) #Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) #Thanatos (Eternal Champions) #Hotsuma (Shinobi) #Ranger X (Ranger X) #Keil Fluge (Panzer Dragoon) #Gum (Jet Set Radio) #Sei (Virtua Quest) #Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) #Vectorman (Vectorman) #Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) #Lan Di (Shenmue) #Satan (Puyo Puyo) #Tab (Jet Set Radio) #Bongo (Congo Bongo) #Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Aragon (Mystaria: The Realms of Lore) #MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) #Leanne (Resonance of Fate) #Reala (Nights into Dreams...) #Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars) #Rent-A-Hero (Rent-A-Hero) #Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) #Bug (Bug!) #Candy (Fighting Vipers) #Blacker Baron (MadWorld) #Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Fried Karim (Shining) #Asha (Wonder Boy) #Huggy Bear (Toy Commander) #Judy Nails (Guitar Hero) #Agent Michael Ford (The Conduit) #Rolf (Phantasy Star) #Adam (Headhunter) #Mushiking (Mushiking: King of the Beetles) #Kyrie Illunis (Sands of Destruction) #Amitie (Puyo Puyo) #Yuri (Infinite Space) #Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Sub-Boss) #The Magician (The House of the Dead) (Final Boss) #Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) (Guest Character) Rivals #Superman vs. Akira #Batman vs. Bahn #Wonder Woman vs. Ulala #Green Lantern vs. Ryo #The Flash vs. Sonic #Shazam vs. Nights #Hawkgirl vs. Bayonetta #Aquaman vs. Amigo #Green Arrow vs. AiAi #Nightwing vs. Billy #Raven vs. Shadow #Cyborg vs. Beat #The Joker vs. Jack #Catwoman vs. Tillis #Deathstroke vs. Sam #Doomsday vs. Gillius #Bane vs. Jeffry #Harley Quinn vs. Arle #Solomon Grundy vs. Zobio #Ares vs. Neff #Sinestro vs. Joe #Black Adam vs. Vyse #Killer Frost vs. Sakura #Lobo vs. Zephyr #Batgirl vs. Pai #Zod vs. Ethan #Martian Manhunter vs. Shou #Zatanna vs. Hatsune Miku #Black Canary vs. Sarah #Red Tornado vs. Sir Pepper #Vixen vs. Nagi #Etrigan vs. Rikiya #Star Sapphire vs. Erica #Captain Atom vs. B.D. Joe #Krypto vs. Chomp #Booster Gold vs. Toma #Copperhead vs. Josh #Dr. Polaris vs. Kurt #Cheetah vs. Pudding #Mr. Freeze vs. Pengo #Supergirl vs. Riela #Gypsy vs. Cyrille #Ocean Master vs. Prince Ali #Dr. Fate vs. Chaz #Rocket Red vs. Bruno #Big Barda vs. Alis #Hawkman vs. Vashyron #Static vs. Silver #Firestorm vs. Jacky #The Creeper vs. Ristar #Gentleman Ghost vs. Ash #Killer Croc vs. Kage-Maru #Firefly vs. Thanatos #Deadshot vs. Hotsuma #Scarecrow vs. Ranger X #Robin vs. Keil #Starfire vs. Gum #Beast Boy vs. Sei #Jonah Hex vs. Sketch #Plastic Man vs. Vectorman #Vigilante vs. Kazuma #Ra's al Ghul vs. Lan Di #Captain Cold vs. Satan #Anarky vs. Tab #Grodd vs. Bongo #Brainiac vs. Zavok #Clock King vs. Aragon #Poison Ivy vs. MeeMee #Devastation vs. Leanne #The Riddler vs. Reala #Zsasz vs. Ichiro #Two-Face vs. Rent-A-Hero #Steel vs. Alex Kidd #Swamp Thing vs. Bug #Shiva vs. Candy #The Mad Hatter vs. Baron #Black Mask vs. Knuckles #Agent Orange vs. Fried #Terra vs. Asha #S.T.R.I.P.E. vs. Huggy Bear #Huntress vs. Judy Nails #Blue Beetle vs. Agent Ford #Despero vs. Rolf #Clayface vs. Adam #Atrocitus vs. Mushiking #Black Manta vs. Kyrie #Circe vs. Amitie #Red Hood vs. Yuri #Lex Luthor vs. Gillius #Dr. Eggman vs. The Joker #Darkseid vs. Sam #The Magician vs. Zatanna #Scorpion vs. Zobio #Ralph vs. Sinestro Stages As with the Virtua Fighter series, each character will have their own stage for Arcade Mode: DC #Fortress of Solitude (Superman) #Batcave (Batman) #Themyscira (Wonder Woman) #Green Lantern Corps. (Green Lantern) #Central City (The Flash) #Rock of Eternity (Shazam) #Thanagar (Hawkgirl) #Atlantis (Aquaman) #Star City (Green Arrow) #Haly's Circus (Nightwing) #Azarath (Raven) #Titans Tower (Cyborg) #Arkham Asylum (The Joker) #East End (Catwoman) #Blackgate Penitentiary (Deathstroke) #Stryker's Island (Doomsday) #Peña Duro (Bane) #Carnival (Harley Quinn) #Slaughter Swamp (Solomon Grundy) #Olympus (Ares) #Sinestro Corps. (Sinestro) #Hall of Doom (Black Adam) #Suicide Squad (Killer Frost) #L.E.G.I.O.N. (Lobo) #Birds of Prey (Batgirl) #Phantom Zone (Zod) #Mars (Martian Manhunter) #Mannheim's Chinese Theatre (Zatanna) #Team 7 (Black Canary) #Justice Society of America (Red Tornado) #Africa (Vixen) #Camelot (Etrigan) #Violet Lantern Corps (Star Sapphire) #Living Assault Weapons (Captain Atom) #Dog Star Patrol (Krypto) #25th Century (Booster Gold) #Terror Titans (Copperhead) #Cadre (Dr. Polaris) #Villainy, Inc. (Cheetah) #Snowy Cones Facctory (Mr. Freeze) #Metropolis (Supergirl) #Detroit Fair (Gypsy) #Anti-Justice League (Ocean Master) #Magic Wing (Dr. Fate) #Rocket Red Brigade (Rocket Red) #Granny Goodness' Home (Big Barda) #Egypt (Hawkman) #Dakota (Static) #Nuclear Factory (Firestorm) #Haunted House (The Creeper) #19th Century (Gentleman Ghost) #Crocodile Lake (Killer Croc) #Casino (Firefly) #Suicide Squad (Deadshot) #Fear (Scarecrow) #Gotham City (Robin) #Tamaran (Starfire) #DOOM Patrol (Beast Boy) #Wild West (Jonah Hex) #All-Star Sqaudron (Plastic Man) #Chinatown (Vigilante) #League of Assassins (Ra's al Ghul) #Swainsville (Captain Cold) #Wayne Enterprises (Anarky) #Zoo (Grodd) #Krypton (Brainiac) #Dark Side Club (Clock King) #Gilgamesh Wing (Poison Ivy) #The Amazon (Devastation) #Legion of Doom (The Riddler) #No Man's Land (Zsasz) #Gotham Court (Two-Face) #Washington D.C. (Steel) #The Green (Swamp Thing) #China (Lady Shiva) #Wonderland (The Mad Hatter) #Industrial Zone (Black Mask) #Orange Lantern Corps. (Agent Orange) #Markovia (Terra) #Watch Tower (S.T.R.I.P.E.) #Earth-Two (Huntress) #El Paso (Blue Beetle) #Kalanor (Despero) #The Terror (Clayface) #Ysmault (Atrocitus) #Devil's Deep (Black Manta) #Aeaea (Circe) #Challengers from Beyond (Red Hood) #Lexcorp (Lex Luthor) #Apokalips (Darkseid) #Netherrealm (Scorpion) Sega #Statues (Akira) #Serpent's Cage (Bahn) #Space Channel 5 (Ulala) #Yokosuka (Ryo) #Seaside Hill (Sonic) #Nightopia (Nights) #Vigrid (Bayonetta) #Sunshine Tour (Amigo) #Jungle Island (AiAi) #Morning Land (Billy) #1993 A.D. (Shadow) #Shibuya-cho (Beat) #Varrigan City (Jack) #Fallen Angel (Tillis) #DARPA (Sam) #Yuria (Gillius) #Island (Jeffry) #Arle's School (Arle) #Curien Mansion (Zobio) #The City of Dis (Neff) #Golden Palace (Joe) #Rogues' Landing (Vyse) #Taisho Period (Sakura) #Basel (Zephyr) #Grassland (Pai) #Metro (Ethan) #Burning Depths (Shou) #Vocaloid Stage (Hatsune Miku) #Aurora (Sarah) #Toy Bix (Sir Pepper) #Rainbow Bridge (Nagi) #Woodside City (Rikiya) #Nihonbashi (Erica) #West Coast (B.D. Joe) #Dr. Taylor's Lab (Chomp) #Geo-Fortress (Toma) #Romania (Josh) #Europa (Kurt) #Spaceport 9 (Pudding) #Arctic (Pengo) #Europa (Riela) #Noswald Empire (Cyrille) #Arabia (Prince Ali) #Motavia (Chaz) #White Fang's Building (Bruno) #Algol (Alis) #Cardinal (Vashyron) #Crisis City (Silver) #City (Jacky) #Planet Neer (Ristar) #Hell (Ash) #Temple (Kage-Maru) #Greece (Thanatos) #Orobo Clan (Hotsuma) #Rahuna (Ranger X) #Drowned City (Keil) #Benten-cho (Gum) #Virtua Quest (Sei) #Comix Zone (Sketch) #Pollution (Vectorman) #Tokyo (Kazuma) #Hong Kong (Lan Di) #Underworld (Satan) #Kogane-cho (Tab) #Primate Peak (Bongo) #Lost Hex (Zavok) #Mystaria (Aragon) #Amusement Park (MeeMee) #Hunters (Leanne) #Nightmare (Reala) #Dojo (Ichiro) #Corja (Rent-A-Hero) #Miracle World (Alex Kidd) #Hollywood (Bug) #Neo Armstone City Tower (Candy) #Altambra (Baron) #Angel Island (Knuckles) #Arcadia (Fried) #Monster World (Asha) #Andy's Room (Huggy Bear) #CBGB (Judy Nails) #Washington, D.C. (Agent Ford) #Palm (Rolf) #L.A. (Adam) #Mushiking Forest (Mushiking) #World Annihilation Front (Kyrie) #Primp Magic School (Amitie) #Small Magellanic Cloud (Yuri) #Egg Fleet (Dr. Eggman) #Venice (The Magician) #Fix-It-Ralph, Jr. (Ralph) Gameplay The gameplay for this series will be based off the Virtua Fighter series, but will also share some elements from Injustice: Gods Among Us. TBE Voices Music *Opening Theme: "Viper" by Bomb Factory Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:DC Universe Category:Sega Category:"T" rated Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Arcade Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Microsoft Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games